Skeletons in the Closet
by cupcakebakingunicorns
Summary: When Hanna ends up pregnant after an extremely hazy night with Toby, everything changes. A web of lies begins to form. Can Hanna and Toby escape before they're suffocated? And will they ever figure out what really happened that night? Toby/Hanna; A little bit of Spencer/Toby and Spencer/Caleb
1. One Stupid Drunken Friday Night

Skeletons in the Closet

A/N: This is my Hanna/Toby fic. This is written in the hopes that some people will follow in my footsteps and write for this couple! This is not related to my story "Unsaid" in any way.

Summary: When Hanna ends up pregnant after an extremely hazy night with Toby, everything changes. A web of lies begins to form. Can Hanna and Toby escape before they're suffocated? And will they ever figure out what really happened that night?

Chapter One

* * *

When I woke up, the light was blinding. I squeezed my eyelids together and turned over to escape the light. I felt a small movement next to me; breathing. My eyes shot open. The only thing in my blurry field of vision was some guy's chest. Who did I sleep with this time? I thought.

No, this wasn't the first time that I had woken up with some random guy in my bed. One time, my mom had woken us up, yelling at me for two days straight about my horrible behavior. This couldn't be that bad compared to that.

Then I looked up at the face that belonged to the body next to me.

This was indeed much worse. It was Toby Cavenaugh. Toby Cavenaugh was in my bed... My best friend's boyfriend was in my bed... Naked.

I fought the urge to scream or freak out. Instead I closed my eyes, hoping this was all a dream.

"Hanna?" Nope, not a dream. I slowly opened my eyes to look up at him.

"Hey Toby," I said awkwardly.

"Where am I?" He asked. I waited. His eyes suddenly widened in realization. We both shot up at the same time. I grabbed my head and fell back down. How much did I have to drink last night?

"You okay?" Toby asked. I shook my head. I felt his arm scoop under my back and around me. He slowly helped me up.

"Thanks," I said softly. He nodded. Suddenly I realized something. "Do you think we used-"

"Hanna we were drunk," he said, "And apparently really drunk because I can't remember anything,"

"Me neither," I said. I really couldn't. If I tried to think of it, my memory turned into a blank slate. We both got dressed and headed downstairs. It was obviously Saturday considering my mother was seated at the kitchen table. Toby opened his mouth to say something but I put a finger to my lips. I then snuck over to the front door, opened it and yelled "Oh hey Toby! Thanks for coming over!" He nodded in understanding. My mom was behind me in a few seconds.

"Hello Toby," she said. Her red hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was smiling, "How was Noel Kahn's birthday party last night?" So it was a Kahn party? Of course we were drunk.

"Great Ms. Marin," I could tell his happiness was fake.

"Good. So why are you here?"

"Oh, Hanna and I have an English assignment due on Monday," Toby said.

"Okay well, if you need anything just holler," we nodded and went back upstairs.

"Of course it was a Kahn party," Toby said as I shut the door. I nodded. He sat on the edge of my bed and I sat next to him.

"I bet you're one of those truth guys who wants to tell his girlfriend right?" I asked.

"No," he said. I looked up at him, a little surprised, "Some skeletons are better left in the closet, Hanna, even I know that,"

* * *

It had been six weeks when the vomiting started. It wasn't like vomit was new to me, considering my past but this was... No, it couldn't be. Just to be safe, I called Aria.

"Hello?"

"Hey Aria, it's Hanna,"

"I know. I have caller I.D.," she said then giggled.

"Right," I sighed, "I need you to do me a favor. My mom won't let me out of the house and I need you to bring me something,"

"Okay... What is it?"

"A pregnancy test,"

* * *

The doorbell was the only thing that ripped me away from the toilet a half hour later.

"Hey," Aria walked right in, "What the hell, Hanna. What did you get yourself into?"

"We don't know for sure," I said, taking the bag from her. I opened it and looked inside, "Four tests?" I asked.

"We do want to be sure Hanna," I nodded and went into the bathroom.

* * *

"It's been five minutes," Aria said. I nodded and walked into the bathroom. I looked at the tests on the sink. All four had two lines. I backed up against the wall and slid into a sitting position. I was pregnant.

"Han?" Aria's voice came from outside. She groaned and walked in. By then I was already in tears. Aria sat next to me and draped her arm over my shoulders.

"What am I going to do?" I asked.

"Call Caleb," she said. She reached for her phone. I grabbed her wrist.

"No!" She raised an eyebrow at me, "It's... Not Caleb's," I said quietly. She moved back next to me.

"Who's is it?" She asked.

"Just some guy from Noel Kahn's party," she nodded sympathetically.

"I'm sorry sweetie," she said.

"Yeah, I am too,"

* * *

A/N: hope you liked! Should I continue? Please review


	2. Secrets Tore Us Apart Once

Skeletons in the Closet

A/N: Hello my lovelies! Here I am with another chapter!

_JoJo Sky: I am glad you like this pairing. I am pretty sure there is only one TobyHanna fic out there that isn't mine…_

_Anonymous Reviewer: Thank you. I really like this couple._

_No Named Me: I really like Ezria too, but I find this to be my crackship…_

_Blueberry24: It is an interesting couple, but I think they would be so cute together! _

_Iluvvictorious ,pinkcrazyness, Danielle Moss, and HarrylovesGinny09: Thank you for the awesome reviews and I hope you keep reading!_

Summary: When Hanna ends up pregnant after an extremely hazy night with Toby, everything changes. A web of lies begins to form. Can Hanna and Toby escape before they're suffocated? And will they ever figure out what really happened that night? Also, I have uploaded a couple of other Tanny stories. Please check them out :_P and yes I did come up with that couple name!

* * *

Chapter Two

I had texted Toby to come over. He needed to know. We were in this together.

"Hey," I said as I opened the door.

"Hey. You needed to see me?" He asked. He smiled.

"Yeah," I sighed and shut the door, "We need to talk,"

"Oh-kay," he walked past me into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"I-I'm..." I choked on a sob. Toby walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hanna?" He asked, "What happened?"

"I'm pregnant," I sobbed out. His eyes widened, but he didn't say anything as he pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. I cried into his chest as he hugged me tighter.

Eventually I stopped crying and Toby was just holding me in his arms. I didn't want him to let go.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, "I've already gained ten pounds. People are going to notice," his arms seemed to tighten their hold on me.

"I'll tell you what," he said. He let go of me and took my face in his hands. I could feel the callouses on his thumb as it brushed a tear off my face, "Let's just take this one day at a time,"

"We're in this together right? You're not gonna bail?" He shook his head. He pressed a kiss to my forehead before wrapping his arms back around me and setting his chin on top of my head. I heard my phone chirping, signaling that I had a text. I pulled away from Toby to look at it. I snuggled a little as I unlocked my phone.

S.O.S.

-Spencer

"I need to go to Spencer's," I said.

"You need a ride?"

"I can walk," I said, "Thanks though" we walked to the front door. As we walked outside, I stopped him, "I have an OBGYN appointment in two weeks. I want you to be there,"

"Really?" He asked.

"Well, yeah," I smiled at him. He gave me one more hug before we went our separate ways.

* * *

"Spence!" I yelled as I pounded on her door. She opened it within seconds.

"Hey," she said nonchalantly.

"You needed me?" I asked.

"Yes. Please, come in," I looked at her out of the corner of my eye as I walked in and sat down on her couch. Emily and Aria were standing in front of it, looking at me.

"Okay is this about my pudding addiction... Because I swear on my life... It was one time-"

"Cut the crap Hanna, we know," Spencer said.

"Know what?" I asked.

"That you're pregnant!" Emily burst out. We stared at her before they turned back to me.

"Aria!" I whined, looking in her direction.

"Don't give me that look," she snapped, "Secrets tore us apart once. I don't want that to happen again,"

"You're right," I turned to the others, "I should've called all of you, but let's face it, Aria's the most understanding," Spencer sat next to me and put her hand on my arm.

"Did you really think you couldn't tell us?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know," I felt tears spilling down my cheeks. The other two girls appeared around me, comforting me. Unfortunately there was only one person I wanted to comfort me right now... The father.

* * *

"Hanna Marin?" Toby and I were sitting in the OBGYN waiting room. I stood up and motioned him to follow me. He put his arm around me comfortingly as we followed the nurse back. I smiled at him.

"Now just wait here honey, Dr. Fallon will be right in,"

"Thank you," I said, sitting in the chair by the door.

Sure enough, five minutes later there was a light knock and then the door opened.

"Miss Marin?" I nodded. She stepped in. She was pretty. Thin with mousey brown hair and a square jaw. "Now if you'll just lay down here," she gestured to some weird chair.

"There? Is it sanitary?" I asked. She chuckled and nodded. I rolled my eyes and lay down.

"Now lift up your shirt a little. Just below your chest," I shot a glance over at Toby.

"If you'd be more comfortable with me gone I-"

"No! I want you to stay," I said. He nodded as I pulled my shirt up and tucked it under my back. She spread some weird gel on my stomach with a little thing connected to the ultrasound machine. Toby came closer and put his hand on my shoulder. I smiled up at him.

"And you must be the boyfriend," Dr. Fallon asked him.

"N-"

"Yes, I am," he cut me off. He was right. We didn't need more questions.

"Well... There's your baby," she smiled. I looked over at the monitor. It was barely a blob, but it was my baby. I smiled. I felt Toby's hand on mine and I held on for dear life.

"I'll just get you guys a couple of pictures," Dr. Fallon handed me a rag and left. I wiped the gel off and got up off of the little bed thingy. I shivered a little. For some reason, that gel stuff made me freezing. Toby instantly pulled off his jacket and put it on my shoulders. I smiled at him appreciatively. He put his arm around me again as we walked out.

* * *

**Toby's POV**

"Hey!" Spencer smiled as she opened the door. I walked inside. I had to tell her. I needed to.

"Spence I need to talk to you-"

"If we had a baby, what would it look like?" I froze.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well... With the whole Hanna thing, I've been thinking," she walked closer to me. Too close.

"Thinking what?"

"What if we had a baby?" She asked as we sat down on the couch.

"Are you kidding me?" I looked at her.

"No," she then proceeded to lean forward and kiss my neck sensually. I couldn't do this. I kept thinking of the image of my baby who was currently residing inside of Hanna Marin.

"Spence. Spencer! Spencer STOP!" She pulled away from me.

"What?"

"I can't do this,"

"Do what?" She asked.

"This... with you,"

"Why, what's wrong?" Spencer shifted uncomfortably. I knew she was embarrassed by what just happened.

"The baby's mine,"

* * *

A/N: hey! Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. His Baby Too

Skeletons in the Closet

A/N: Hello lovelies! Here's your new chapter!

_Nabrenda12: Yes, I am a little proud of Aria, even though I wrote it. The humor of Toby going with Hanna wasn't really expressed as well as I had hoped though. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Blueberry24: I hadn't planned on putting Caleb in it at all… though… now you have given me an idea. Mona-No, Lucas-No, Jenna-Is mentioned, Ashley- Yes!_

_HarryLovesGinny09: That comment made my day. Thank you!_

_No Named Me: Yes, I very much enjoy making new pairings popular _

_Cottoncandyscream: Thank you. I do like Spoby and Haleb, but this is AU. No I don't mind, in fact I very much liked that story. Thank you again!_

_Beverly4055, Anon, PrettyLittleFan, JoJo Sky: Thank you for your reviews :P_

* * *

Summary: When Hanna ends up pregnant after an extremely hazy night with Toby, everything changes. A web of lies begins to form. Can Hanna and Toby escape before they're suffocated? And will they ever figure out what really happened that night?

Note: Hanna's mom is severely OOC, but yeah!

Hanna is now two and a half months pregnant. Honestly, in the real world, she would've been big enough for her mom to know, but she used to be fat so I just hinted that... Yea... Just go with it!

* * *

Chapter Three

Hanna's POV

"Mom!" I called.

"Right here honey," her voice came from the kitchen. I set my keys down on the island and went to sit in the chair across from her, "Where did you go again?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, Aria had a doctor's appointment and wanted me to go with her," it wasn't one of my best lies. I should just tell her, the rational side of my brain said.

"Oh. Is she okay?" Mom asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, she's fine," I knew I needed to tell her, "But I'm not,"

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Mom... I'm..."

"You're what, honey?" She sounded annoyed. When it took me a second to think of how to word it, she stood to leave, "I don't have time for games, Hanna,"

"Mom I'm pregnant,"

* * *

Toby's POV

"The baby's mine," I stuttered.

"What?"

"The baby. I'm the father," she just stared at me like she hadn't heard correctly.

"What baby?" She asked. She sounded like she thought it was funny but I knew that was just a defense.

"Hanna Marin is pregnant," I spoke slowly. She nodded, "I'm the father," she opened her mouth, probably to yell at me, but I cut her off, "Look, we were both drunk. It was Noel Kahn's party. I- I don't know how else to defend myself,"

"So it was a mistake," something inside of me just... snapped.

"Look. It was an accident, yes, but my child Is. Not. A. Mistake." I said. It probably came out a lot harsher than I intended, "Sorry, look. I am not asking for you to forget this happened. I am not even asking you to give me another chance, but I am asking for your forgiveness," I said. Tears were in her eyes, and I felt some pricking at mine as well. I hadn't meant for it to come out this way.

"I don't know," she said finally, "I need some time to think,"

"I should go," I said before she could,"

"Yes, you should," she said, "And when you see Hanna, tell her not to even bother coming by," I nodded and walked out myself.

* * *

Hanna's POV

"I'm sorry, what?" My mom looked at me.

"I'm... Pregnant?" I said.

"Are you asking me or telling me Hanna?" I shrugged. I had never heard her so harsh, "Hanna Marin answer me right this second!" Instead of answering, I reached into my purse, pulled out a picture from the ultrasound, and slid it across the table to her. She picked it up and gasped.

"Hanna... I don't know what to say," she said. Then her eyes darkened and she looked up at me, "I want you out of this house," my slight smile faded.

"What?"

"Did I stutter?" I shook my head, "I want you out within the hour,"

"Where am I supposed to go?" I asked. She just glared at me. Suddenly, something clicked, "You knew?"

"What-"

"You knew! Aria told you didn't she?" Finally my mother nodded, "You knew and didn't say anything?"

"You're a disgrace-"

"You _KNEW_!" I yelled, the tears flowing freely now, "You didn't say anything! I needed you! _I needed my mom,_" her eyes softened.

"Hanna-"

"No! You knew. You want me out? Fine. But I'm never coming back," I ran upstairs, jammed some clothes and other things in the huge suitcase I had used when Mona and I went to New York. I pulled it down the stairs, anger masking the sadness that started to well up inside of me.

"The car is mine," I said, taking the keys and my purse and leaving before she could argue.

I sat in my car for who knows how long before I texted Toby. I only told him what he needed to know for now. He texted me an address which led me to a old motel. Toby was waiting outside for me. The second I had the car in park, I flung open the door and ran to him, falling into his arms. He didn't say anything as he held onto me.

"My mom knows," I choked out.

"How much?"

"Everything except that it's yours," I sobbed. Not that it mattered, "She kicked me out,"

"Spencer knows it's mine," I pulled away and looked up at him.

"What?" He just nodded, "Why? Did she figure it out?"

"No, I told her," I glared at him, "It slipped out,"

"I don't want to be mad at you," I leaned into him again. He wrapped his arms around me and set his chin on top of my head. I liked the way I felt when he hugged me. His arms were so warm and safe.

"Come on," he whispered. He grabbed my suitcase, and I grabbed the rest of my stuff. We walked into one of the rooms. This must've been where he and Spencer followed Jenna. They were nice little rooms.

"Bright side?" I asked. He chuckled.

"This place is dirt cheap," I nodded.

"Good," he smiled. It was getting late. I changed into some big pajamas pants and a tank top and sat on the bed. I set my hand lightly on my growing stomach. It was really strange to think that a human being was growing inside of me. It was also quite amazing. Toby came in after a couple of minutes. We had apparently gotten lucky considering the room he had gotten had a TV. He had stopped by his house and grabbed some movies.

"Any requests?" He set the movies in front of me. He had grabbed a lot more than I thought. I scanned my eyes over them. We finally agreed on Get Smart.

"We still taking it one day at a time?" I asked. Toby lay down on the bed and held his arms out for me. I went to him, laying my head on his chest.

"I believe so,"

"Well today sucks," I said. I felt his chuckled under my head. He put his arm around me, but couldn't seem to figure out where to put his hand. I smiled to myself before grabbing his hand and placing it softly on my stomach. Hell, it was his baby too, right?

* * *

A/N: Hey little lovelies! I honestly don't know how long this story is going to be... But like Toby says... Lets take it one chapter at a time! Hope you enjoyed. Please review!

**Follow me on Twitter to get my updates! (at sign)CBUfanfiction**

**Trivia** **Question:**If you tell me what show the little "I needed my mom," thing is from, you will get a huge shout out! Do it my lovelies! Until next time!


	4. Surprise!

Skeletons in the Closet

A/N: Hey my lovelies! Here's your chapter! Don't worry this is a happy one!

_No Named Me: It was actually just an OOC thing. It helped make a couple other ideas work so that is what I did._

_Blueberry24: Thank you for giving me the idea for the end of this chapter :_)_

_Good job Tempy-Sennah, JoJo Sky, and Meghan B for getting the trivia question right. The quote "I needed my mom" is from Glee! _

_And Thank you beverlie4055, HarryLovesGinny09 and Nabrenda12 for the reviews!_

Summary: When Hanna ends up pregnant after an extremely hazy night with Toby, everything changes. A web of lies begins to form. Can Hanna and Toby escape before they're suffocated? And will they ever figure out what really happened that night?

Note: I have noticed that the summary makes it sound much more dramatic than it actually is... Instead of the other way around... It really won't be as dramatic as the summary makes it seem.

Hanna is now four months pregnant!

* * *

Chapter Four

We had been staying in that little motel room for over a month, and I loved it. Toby was always gone when I woke up in the morning, but was always back to hold me at night. That was the only way I could sleep now, was with his arms around me. I would never deny that I had feelings for him (considering that he was the father of my unborn child) but I didn't have to come out and say it, did I?

"Yeah, Aria I'm fine really!" I said into the phone. My mom had told Ella everything. And Ella naturally parroted it to Aria who was now worried sick about me. I looked down at my stomach and smiled. I had been doing a lot of smiling lately.

"I still think you should come over. Today maybe?" She asked.

"I can't. Toby called a little while ago, and said he had a surprise for me, but maybe tomorrow?"

"Okay," she said, "You know that Em and I don't hate you because Toby's the father right?"

"Yes Aria," she was silent, "I love you too,"

"Bye,"

"Bye," just as I was hanging up, the door opened and Toby walked in.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey!" I smiled, "So, what's this big surprise?" I asked. He held out his hand. I took it and he dragged me out the door and into his truck.

* * *

We drove for about fifteen minutes before he suddenly turned into a neighborhood. It was a cute little neighborhood, with kids playing outside on lawns.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. He was silent as he pulled into a driveway. I looked up at the small white house that the driveway belonged to. It was cute. I noticed a 'sold' sign in the grass, "Who's house is this?" I asked. I walked over to Toby. He took both of my hands in his and smiled.

"Ours," I gasped, "That's where I've been every day," I couldn't say anything, "Jason DiLaurentis has been helping me out. I wanted to surprise you. I knew you couldn't stay at your house and I don't want the baby near Jenna, so we needed a place to stay," I was speechless, "Hanna? Say something," Instead of saying something I leaned forward and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing me back.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips.

"I love you too," I smiled and lay my head on his chest.

"So this is our house? How did you afford this?"

"Let's just say it didn't look like this when I got here," I raised an eyebrow, "It got struck by lightning two years ago. They were just about to tear it down when Jason and I stepped in,"

"You did this for me?"

"And our baby,"

"Can we go inside?" He chuckled, nodded and put his arm around me.

"Come on," he led me inside.

**(A/N: this is just a quick description to avoid the whole hour long description of a story house...)**

There was a small kitchen and living room in the back. There were three rooms: a guest room (the peach room as Toby had dubbed it), a master bedroom which had a king sized bed and a small tv, and a nursery that had yet to be painted or furnished.

"Why is it empty?" I asked.

"Because we don't know what it is yet,"

"We can find out next week," I said. We walked out front and stood on the porch.

"I don't know if I want to," he said. I looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" He shrugged.

"I think I want it to be a surprise," he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of my head before walking back inside.

* * *

**Two Months Later (6th Months Pregnant)**

"Hey! Hanna!" I smiled as I opened the door. The girls were standing on the other side, joined by a few other girls from school. Yes... this was my baby shower. I turned to follow them inside when I noticed someone still outside.

"Hey, come on-" I paused, "Spencer?" Her eyes rose from the ground to look at me.

"Hey," she said softly, "Can I still come in?"

"Yeah of-of course," I smiled a little as she stepped inside. She kept her head ducked as I showed everyone into the living room. There were more girls than I thought. About fifteen. I grabbed Aria's arm and pulled her to the side.

"Who are all these people?" I asked.

"I think a few of them are from the church, supporting a "teenage mom". Oh fucking spare me," she pretended to stick her finger down her throat and gag. I pretended to gasp and put my hands on either side of my stomach.

"Aria! My baby has ears now!" We both giggled and I turned to greet my guests. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Toby.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I glanced up at Spencer. He followed my line of sight and the corners of his mouth dropped. I reached behind me and took his hand. He brought mine to his lips swiftly before disappearing.

"Whooo!" Aria fanned her face with his hand, "Are yall official now?" I smiled.

"Yeah, I guess we are," I smiled wider as we joined the other girls.

"Hello ladies!" I said with fake-excitement. In my mind, I just wanted to get this over with so that it could be just us girls and a movie.

* * *

Two hours and a bunch of baby gifts later and all the girls were gone. Aria, Spencer, Emily and I were just settling on the couch to watch Triple Dog when there was a knock on the door. I looked at the girls.

"Were you expecting anyone?" Emily asked. I shook my head. I stood up from the couch and walked to the door.

"Yes what is-" I gasped. I just stood there with my mouth open. The girls came over as well. They were silent too.

"Hanna! Who is it?" Toby said, his voice coming closer. He looked over all of our heads and through the doorway. He seemed just as surprised. Then the all of us said the word that was on all of our minds.

"Caleb?"

* * *

A/N: Oooooh! Cliffy! Thank you blueberry24 for sparking the idea in my mind.

Hope you enjoyed! Until next time my lovelies!


	5. Confrontation

**Skeletons in the Closet**

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! How are you? I am fantastic. It is four in the morning right and I wanted to write. Hope you like! It's kinda short but… Yeah…**

**_No Named Me: I hope you didn't die. This chapter is intense!_**

**_Blueberry24: You're welcome! I didn't even read your review before writing this! Great minds think alike I guess ;_)_**

**_Jordan: Sorry, but this is a Tanny story ;_) Although, just to clarify, I ship Haleb and Spoby so much!_**

**_JoJo Sky: If you don't like cliffhangers, you will hate this chapter ;_)_**

**_Guest: I am updating right now!_**

**_Anon, HarryLovesGinny09: Thanks for the reviews!_**

**Summary: When Hanna ends up pregnant after an extremely hazy night with Toby, everything changes. A web of lies begins to form. Can Hanna and Toby escape before they're suffocated? And will they ever figure out what really happened that night?**

**Note: Be prepared... That is all.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Confrontation **

"Caleb?" I repeated.

"Hey," he said quietly. Toby grabbed Spencer and Emily and took them down the hallway, deposited them in the peach room and then went into our room. I was glad he had left Aria. She was my backup.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see you, Hanna," I backed away from the door and put my head in my hand.

"Come in, I guess," Aria said. She shut the door behind him as I dropped down into a chair at the kitchen table. Aria sat on my right and Caleb sat across from me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Caleb flinched at my harsh tone.

"I heard a rumor that you were pregnant," he said.

"Well I guess some rumors are true," I rolled my eyes, "That still doesn't explain why you're here?"

"Because I want to take responsibility," my eyes widened. He thought he was the father.

"Caleb. The baby-"

"Shouldn't grow up without its father," he said, cutting off Aria, "I want to be there," I waited until he showed signs of actually being done talking.

"Caleb," he looked at me, "The baby isn't yours," he blinked.

"What?" I took a deep breath and sighed.

"The baby is not yours," I spoke slowly, never breaking eye contact.

"Wha-" he stuttered, "Who's is it?" I heard footsteps. Toby had appeared right behind me.

"Mine," I was surprised at his confidence. He sounded so sure (I mean we were sure it was his obviously) while I just felt small. Toby set his hand on my shoulder and I smiled weakly. Caleb sat in stunned silence. Then, without warning, Caleb sprung up, advancing on Toby.

"You slept with my girlfriend?" He asked, "Not cool man. Not. Cool." Toby backed up.

"Ex girlfriend," I corrected him.

"The adults are talking," Caleb said. I scoffed. No he didn't. He wheeled around to face me, "How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me,"

"I thought you loved me. Then you dumped me!"

"Because you were lying," he said. My jaw dropped a little.

"Did you ever think that it might be for your own good? I loved you too much to let you get hurt," I said. His eyes were unreadable.

"And now?" I looked at the floor, "You're a whore Hanna Marin," Toby spun Caleb around to face him.

"Never say that to her again," he said.

Before any of us could even blink, Caleb had brought up his fist and slammed it into Toby's face. Anger boiled inside me. Caleb turned to gauge my reaction and I slapped him across the face. He looked stunned. I grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him down to my level.

"Get. The. Fuck. _Out_!" I yelled. He blinked and pushed me away. He stomped towards the door. I saw Aria follow him.

"Asshole," I heard her say before another slap was heard. I turned to Toby.

"Are you okay?" He looked at me hard.

"Are you?"

* * *

"Have you seen my slippers?" I asked Toby. God, we were like an old married couple.

"Nope, sorry," he was sitting on the bed, flicking through TV channels. I groaned and sat down next to him. He turned to face me and I gasped.

"Jeez, it's like that black eye gets worse every time I see it," he blinked.

"Is it really that bad?" He reached up to feel it.

"Actually..." I smiled, "It's kinda hot," he grinned and I kissed him lightly on the cheek, "Thanks for yesterday by the way,"

"I had to defend my lady's honor!" He said in a dramatic voice. I rolled my eyes and tossed a pillow at him. He deflected it easily and pulled me closer to him.

"I'm serious," I looked up at him, "Thank you,"

"You seemed like you could handle yourself," he said. I smirked, "Nice slap by the way," he put his arm around me. It was just so... simple with him. I sighed and leaned into him as he kissed the top of ny head.

* * *

**Toby's POV:**

"Are you sure you're ready?" I looked down at Aria. For such a small girl, she carried a lot of doubt.

"Yes. I'm positive," I looked around at the people gathered in The Grille. Aria and Ezra. Spencer and Wren. Emily and Paige. All that was missing was the most important person. Hanna.

* * *

**Hanna's POV:**

I was running late. Toby had texted me to meet him at The Grille. Now no one was answering their phones. I had tried all the girls, Paige and even Wren and Ezra. Nothing.

Finally I pulled up in the parking lot. As I got out of my car, I heard a small noise. It almost sounded like a 'psst'. I looked down at my eight and a half month stomach.

"Did you hear something?" I asked it jokingly. I felt a small kick and smiled. Then I heard it again. Louder this time.

"Psst!" I turned around. I headed in the direction of the alley behind The Grille.

"Hanna Marin," I knew that voice anywhere. I turned and faced her.

"Jenna. What a pleasent surprise,"

* * *

**A/N: I know... I'm the devil. Don't worry. I know exactly what I am putting in the next one. Should be up in the next few days.**

**Reviews are always welcome good or bad :)**


	6. Into Thin Air

**Skeletons in the Closet**

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Sorry about the cliffies. I love them. ;)**

**Summary: When Hanna ends up pregnant after an extremely hazy night with Toby, everything changes. A web of lies begins to form. Can Hanna and Toby escape before they're suffocated? And will they ever figure out what really happened that night?**

**Note: Once again... Be prepared... That is all.**

**Also, this chapter will most likely be really short!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Into Thin Air**

"Jenna. What a pleasant surprise," I said sarcastically. She simply smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm simply paying a friend a much overdue visit," her, now seeing, green eyes sparkled with some unreadable emotion. I must admit that I was a bit scared.

"Why-"

"You know Hanna," she cut me off, "You really are pretty. It would be a shame if anything were to change that," she was pacing back and forth in the alley, "But you know, accidents do happen. All the time," I stared at her. I placed my arms over my stomach.

"What exactly is it that you want with me, Jenna?" I asked.

"Look at you! Getting right to the point!" She was testing me. I didn't break eye contact. She finally smirked and crossed her arms, "It's simple really, Hanna. All I want you to do is disappear,"

"Disappear?" She nodded, "What do you mean?"

"I want you gone! Out of here! Out of Rosewood; out of Toby's life for good!" I smirked.

"Why is that?"

"It was bad enough when he was dating Spencer. But you?" I shrugged, "You were the first to blame him for murder!

"Actually... That was Spencer-"

"Whatever!" She threw up her hands for added effect, "Bottom line is I want you gone. Have the baby, take a week off to recover if you must. But then you need to leave without a trace," I raised an eyebrow.

"Or what?"

"Hanna, you and I both know what I'm capable of," her eyes flicked to my stomach. I wrapped my arms around it tighter.

"You wouldn't,"

"Oh, I think we both know I would," she stepped closer. I prepared for a fight, but she simply stepped past me and walked out of the alley, "Just think about it," she called over her shoulder.

I shuddered. She couldn't. Wouldn't. Come to think of it... Yes she would... Oh god, I felt like I was going to be sick. Instead, I shook it off and headed for The Grille.

* * *

**Toby's POV**

When Hanna finally showed up, she looked shaken. I moved through the tables.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded.

"What is everyone doing here?" I took a deep breath and took her hands, leading her over to a table. I stuck out my hand behind me. I waited until I felt Aria slip the small velvet box in my hand to close my fingers, "Toby what's going on?" A small smile was forming on her face.

"Hanna, in the past months, you and I have been through a lot. Come to think of it, it was the first thing that was just you and me and not the other girls," a couple of giggles sounded from behind me, "I have discovered that I like it that way. Just you and me," I took another deep breath and kneeled down on one knee, "I guess what I'm trying to ask is... Hanna Marin... Will you marry me?" Hanna went rigid, her eyes wide.

"Han?" Aria asked. I stood.

"Hanna? Are you okay?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"My water just broke,"

* * *

**Hanna's POV**

It was like I had hit fast forward. Everyone moved into hyper speed. We had planned for this, of course, but in the actual moment, that plan was tossed to the side and everyone went freestyle.

Because Wren was a certified doctor at this point, he had the ambulence sirens in his car. **(A/N: Just to clarify, that would NEVER happen but just go with it)**. We were at the hospital in a matter of minutes.

"You're going to be fine, Hanna," Emily said. I gave her a 'duh' look. She smiled weakly and backed away from my wheelchair. Aria appeared next.

"Ar! I need you to call my mom. Get her here," I said. No matter what she had said or not said, she was my mother.

"But... I thought-"

"Aria," I said seriously, trying to distract myself from the massive contraction I was having, "Don't argue with the woman in labor,"

"Right," she said running off to make the call. We were almost to the room.

"Toby?" He appeared next to me, taking my hand.

"Right here,"

"You don't want to see this. Trust me," he chuckled at me.

"Okay," I squeezed his hand as another contraction came on. When they said childbirth was painful, they weren't shitting around, "I love you,"

"I love you too," then I was wheeled into the room and the door slammed shut.

* * *

**Toby's POV**

It had been almost three hours.

"Is she having octuplets?" Ezra asked. He and Aria were sitting in blue chairs on the other side of the room. I shot a glare his way, "Too soon?" Aria hit him in the arm.

"For your information," Wren whispered, as to not wake up Spencer who had fallen asleep on his arm, "The average labor can last up to eight hours," I groaned.

"I don't know if I can wait that long," then I blinked, "Am I always this impatient?"

"Your girlfriend is having a baby. You have an excuse," Paige commented. I smiled.

"But eight hours?" I asked.

"Maybe not," Wren said, "Look," he pointed behind me. I turned to see a nurse headed our way.

"Toby Cavenaugh?" I stood up.

"That's me," she motioned a hand to me.

"Come with me please," I followed her down the hallway.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Not at all," she smiled at me, "Hanna was miraculously already dialated the right amount when she came in. Everything went fantastic. It doesn't happen often, but when it does, it makes my job easier," I grinned. She opened the door. Hanna was lying on a bed. Even after three hours of labor she looked amazing.

"Hey Toby," she said when she saw me walk in. I smiled at her, "Do you want to meet your daughter?"

"Daughter?" I said. She nodded. I moved over next to her. I took our baby from her arms.

"She looks like you," Hanna said. It didn't matter to me. She was healthy and beautiful, "What do you want to name her?"

"You want me to pick?" I asked. She nodded. I looked down at the bundle in my arms. I just knew, "Lea,"

"Lea Bethan Cavenaugh. I like it," Hanna smiled.

"She's perfect,"

"After what I just went through, I would hope so,"

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Now I need a favor from you guys! This is a voting thing. I need you to respond as soon as possible because I can't write the next chapter until you do.**

**I need you guys to vote for the godparents! I want you guys to choose. I will end up picking the godmother most likely, but I also want to factor in you guys's votes.**

**So... Your options for godmother are: Spencer, Aria, Emily,and Paige.**

**Your options for godfather are: Ezra, Wren, or Caleb.**

**Cast your vote of ANY combination! I will pick factoring my opinion in with your votes!**

**Thanks guys! Hurry! Until next time...**


	7. Lost

**Skeletons in the Closet**

**A/N: hello my lovelies! So, I got a huge response to the last chapter. Some of you suggested one of the two I have suggested but I don't think ANYone is expecting this.**

**Also who saw the finale? I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ON THIS PLANET ANYMORE!**

**Summary: When Hanna ends up pregnant after an extremely hazy night with Toby, everything changes. A web of lies begins to form. Can Hanna and Toby escape before they're suffocated? And will they ever figure out what really happened that night?**

**Note: the story has escalated to something I didn't expect. However it will most likely only be ten chapters. I think that is a good amount. I have the next few main events planned so, two or three more chapters after this :)**

**Also... This chapter gets a little... Well... you'll see ;_)**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Lost...

**Hanna's POV:**

After a little while, everyone had passed Lea around. It amazed me that this little baby had brought us all together like this. Even my mom was there.

"Okay..." My mom broke the comfortable silence, "Now comes the real question... Who are the godparents?" She asked. I looked at Toby and he nodded.

"Well," I sat up in bed and looked around. Lea was asleep in my arms and not waking up anytime soon, "Toby and I had discussed this a while back. We made a decision," I blinked and looked down at my daughter, "However I think I've changed my mind,"

"Well... Then who?" Toby asked.

"I think the only fair decision for godmother is Spencer," she looked up.

"What?"

"Spencer I am not going to lie. I betrayed you. In the worst way," she smiled softly.

"It's okay-"

"No it's not okay," I cut her off, "Even after that, you came to my baby shower. You had my back. You deserve it,"

"Thanks," I nodded.

"Well then who's the godfather?" Emily asked. I glanced at Ezra. He had been our original choice. Now...

"You know who the godfather is?" They all looked at me expectantly, "Aria,"

"What?" She exclaimed, "That's... weird!"

"Oh come on!" I giggled, "Is anything about this situation normal?" She shook her head.

"Godfather?" She smiled and walked over to me, stroking Lea's cheek with her thumb, "Oh... Why not?"

* * *

"Are you ready?" Toby asked. I sighed and looked at the hospital as he set Lea's baby carrier in the back of the car.

"To leave this world where everyone does everything for me, and all of my friends are getting along and... my mom... cares...? Yeah I guess..." I sighed again.

"Han?" I turned and looked at him.

"What?" He gave a little laugh.

"I just meant: are you ready to go home?" I smiled.

"Oh," he grinned and pressed bhis lips to my forehead, wrapping an arm around me, "Yeah,"

"Good," we climbed in the car and prepared to return to the real world.

* * *

**A Couple of Days Later**

It amazed me that Lea slept so often. I swear, it was like Ella Enchanted. She barely ever cried. I mean, I actually got to sleep (reality TV did not tell me it would be so easy...) it was fantastic, but just not what I prepared for...

"Can you hand me the bottle?" Toby asked. I smiled and nodded, pulling the bottle out of the microwave and giving it to him.

After he finished feeding her, I followed him to the nursery, now full of furniture and painted a light purple. He set her down in the crib. I smiled gently as she wrapped her hand around his finger. It was a picture perfect moment, but something told me I wouldn't need a camera to remember that forever. I slipped out and into our room. He appeared a second later.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded. He walked over to me and took my hands in his, "You sure?"

"Yeah. You know watching you with her is almost... _magical,_" I smiled. Was that a blush on his cheeks? "Yes," I said.

"Yes what?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll marry you," I said. I knew I couldn't. Not with the Jenna thing. A huge grin spread across his face. He took my face in his hands and kissed me. Sparks ignited. God I loved him. He pulled away. He looked into my eyes. It was clear we both wanted more. He leaned back in. I pressed my hands against his chest as he pushed me back until I hit the wall. It had been a long time since he had kissed me like that. I moaned softly, pulling him closer. I bunched up part of his shirt in my hand, feeling the tight muscles underneath.

Suddenly Lea began crying down the hall. Toby pulled away and smiled down at me.

"I think that was a warning sign, Hanna," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Ha ha very funny,"

* * *

"Bye guys!" Spencer, Emily, Aria and I stood outside the house as the boys drove away. They were off on a hunting trip for his bachelor party. Now that Spencer and Wren were together, all the boys joined him. Because of that, we had all banned them from getting strippers. I turned to face them. The smiles were gone, and tears took their place.

"You know what this means right?" I had told them everything about what had happened to Jenna. I also knew the boys would be gone all weekend. They all nodded. I walked inside and took one last look. I then proceeded to pack up mine and Lea's stuff. I sat down at the table in the bedroom. I pulled out paper and a pen and began to write.

**_Dear Toby,  
__I know you may not understand why I am gone. It is only fair that I keep you in the dark for now. You are safe that way. I hope one day we see each other again. Know that I love you with all my heart.  
__Goodbye,  
__Hanna_**

I blinked back tears as I pulled the ring off my left hand and set it and the note on the bed.

"Goodbye Hanna," Aria was the first to speak. I nodded. I then hugged each of them in turn. Tears were shed and goodbyes were said. Then...

I left.

* * *

**Toby's POV:**

"I seriously can not believe this!" I groaned as we helped Ezra out of my truck. Stupid klutz. No bachelor party this weekend according to Wren. I knew I had a bad feeling about bringing a doctor along.

"Ezra!" Aria came running out of the house, "What happened?" She turned to me.

"We got all the way there when this one-" I jabbed my thumb in his direction, "Fell,"

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"He's fine. Just a sprained ankle," Wren said. I looked around, hoping to see my fiance and daughter. They were nowhere to be found. However I did spot the other girls coming out.

"Ar," I said. She looked up at me, "Where's Hanna?" She gulped and looked at Spencer and Emily.

"Toby... there's something you should know,"

* * *

A/N: I know I know, y'all are tired of cliffies. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review! Seriously though... The BetrAyal made me soooooooo mad! I hated it! But I loved it... But I hated it- ARGH!

Kay bye!


	8. And Found

**Skeletons in the Closet**  
**A/N: Hello my lovelies! How are you? I'm doing** **well.**

**A message to the guest who left me the long review about "why Caleb wasn't the godfather", I just want to say, that I said I was going to choose the godparents. I also said that I would take into account what you wanted, but I was going to make the ultimate decision. **  
**Also, you said that you only read it because you thought it was going to turn out to be Caleb's baby. Let me be VERY CLEAR. This is a Toby/Hanna fiction. That was made clear when the pairing said "Toby C. And Hanna M." **  
**Just to be clear with you guys, I chose Spencer to be godmother because even AFTER they broke her heart, she came back. Caleb however did not. (And if he did, I wrote it accidentally. I didn't mean for him to)**  
**One more thing, yes, I am the only one who has written about them, but that's because no one else feels like it. However I have gotten a lot of reviews on those that say they ship those characters, but they don't feel like writing about it. So you saying "that should tell me something", didn't say anything to me...**  
**So, your decision to stop reading my story, doesn't affect me in any way whatsoever. I will continue to write Tanny fics, and I will enjoy it. **  
**Have a good day.**

**Also, if there are any mistakes, it's because I used the iPodcopy and paste thing and it hates me...**

**Anyway... Let's get back to the story.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: ... And Found  
**Toby's POV**  
"Well when does her flight leave?" I asked. Aria had told me all about Jenna's conversation with Hanna. Now Hanna was gone. Not only that, she took Lea with her. I rubbed my thumb over the ring I had given her. The note she left said that "Maybe I would understand someday,". I wanted to understand now.  
"We don't know," Emily said. Wren and I had been interrogating them to see what they knew, "She wouldn't tell us where she is going," Spencer's eyes were fixed on the floor and she was silent. I moved over to her and kneeled in front of her.  
"You know something else, don't you?" I asked. She shook her head.  
"C'mon Spence. Please," she took a deep breath.  
"She said she had a while because she was going to look around Rosewood one last time," I stood up.  
"She's really doing it, isn't she?" Aria said, "Leaving? Just like Maggie,"  
"Who-"  
"Not important," Aria said. "What's important is that we find Hanna,"  
"She's right," I said, "So let's split this up..."

* * *

**Hanna's POV**  
It was sad... knowing that I was never coming back. Somehow, I didn't spill a single tear. I knew that would come later.  
"And this is mommy's old house," Lea had grown quite a bit in the few days she had been at home. I knew she wasn't looking out the window, but I still told her what everything was as we passed by. I looked down at her, but had to look away. The resemblence she bore to Toby was too much for me. I looked at the clock. I still had an hour before my flight left. I decided to take another drive through Rosewood.

* * *

**Toby's POV**  
There was one stop I had to make before going to find Hanna. My old house. Somehow, I just knew she would be there.  
"Jenna!" I slammed the door to my truck and began walking towards the house, "JENNA!" the front door opened and she slipped out.  
"Would you lower your voice? The neighbors will think you're crazy... Oh wait..." I rolled my eyes.  
"Not in the mood," she shrugged, "I only have one thing to say to you. How dare you!"  
"How dare I what?" She clasped her hands together, "You're going to have to be more specific dear brother,"  
"Cut the crap Jenna!" She shrank back at my tone but quickly rose back to my level.  
"Oh. You mean the little talk I had with your girlfriend?"  
"Fiancee. How dare you threaten her like that!" I glared at her. She took a bold move and stepped right in front of me.  
"I did this for you, Toby," She put her hands on my chest, "I did this for us," I pushed her arms away from me.  
"Us? Jenna, there is no us. There never will be again," her eyes dropped to her feet.  
"I know..." I gave her a look.  
"Wait..." She looked up at me, "You knew? Then... KNOWING you would get nothing from this... Why even do it?" She sighed, never breaking eye contact with me.  
"Hope is the only thing greater than fear,"

* * *

**Hanna's POV**  
This was it... I sent a text to Aria telling her I was about to board my flight. She, once again, tried to convince me not to go. I, again, told her I had no choice.  
"She's beautiful," I looked up at the bag-checking lady. She smiled at me.  
"Thank you," I smiled at Lea, who was fast asleep in her carrier.  
"Hmm,"  
"What?" I asked. She shrugged.  
"It's just... She doesn't really look like you,"  
"Yeah... She looks more like her father," my smile saddened as I thought of Toby.  
"Oh. Well he must be very handsome," I brushed hair behind my ear and swallowed my tears.  
"He is,"  
"Well, we're all done here," she said, "Enjoy your flight miss,"  
"Thank you," I grabbed my suitcases and Lea.  
"Flight Four Eighty-Three to California. Last call," that was us. I took one last look around before stepping through the doors.

* * *

**Toby's POV**  
I didn't have much time. We had found out, through a phone call from Caleb, that Hanna was going to stay with him. He had said he didn't want to cause any more trouble. Hanna's flight was about to leave.  
"Look, even if you don't get to her in time, you know where she's going!" Aria said.  
"I'm not taking any chances," I said. I sped down the highway. I kept to the speed limit, but cheated a little.  
Finally we made it to the airport. I heard the last call for Hanna's flight as I ran into the main boarding room. So close. I watched as the doors for boarding shut. I tried to run to it, but two guys stopped me.  
"Sorry sir. That flight has been loaded," one said.  
"You don't understand," I said breathlessly. I heard the click of heels as the girls appeared behind me, "My fiancee is on that flight,"  
"We are sorry. The flight is about to take off," I ran over to the large window. I watched in despair as the plane took off from the runway.  
With Hanna.  
And Lea.  
Flying out of my life.  
Forever.

* * *

"We know where she went! We can go-"  
"No Aria," I said, "It's over. Jenna got what she wanted. Hanna's gone," the brunette sank down in her seat.  
"Toby?" I looked up. There she was.  
"Hanna!" I jumped up and ran over to her. She had tears streaming down her face. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close.  
"I thought you were on your trip with the guys," she said into my chest. I pulled back and looked into her eyes.  
"And I thought you would be there when I got back," I said. She smiled and wiped tears from her eyes.  
"You came after me,"  
"I will always come after you. No matter what,"  
"You just said-"  
"Not now Aria!" I yelled. The girls all giggled, "You should have told me about Jenna. I could've handled it. We could've handled it,"  
"I know... It's just..." I put my finger to her lips, silencing her.  
"You don't need an excuse. She threatened you and our daughter. You made the motherly choice,"  
"Ooh..." She said, making a face, "The motherly choice?"  
"And I have never been more attracted to you Hanna. I love you so much," she grinned up at me.  
"I love you too,"

**A/N: So I had planned for this to be two chapters, but then it was getting to long, so I shortened it into one. And I know it was short but the next (last) one should be longer!**  
**So basically there will be one more chapter before "The Unicorn Awards". That is my favorite thing to do in a story!**

**Also, I am thinking of doing a collab with my friend "Corner Judgment," and doing M and T rated versions of the night that Lea was... conceived lol. What do you think of that idea?**

**One more thing: After this story is over, I will be doing a new Toby/OC story called "Breaking Point" here is the summary:**  
_**"Lauren never really noticed Toby Cavenaugh until was accused of murdering Alison DiLaurentis. Now he is assigned as her partner for the big English writing assignment, that could either make or break her. Can he prove that there really is a fine line between fear and love?"**_

**Until next time! **


	9. I Do

**Skeletons in the Closet**

**A/N: Hello lovelies. Well... This is it. The last chapter. Once again, I'd like to throw out the idea of writing a companion story where I tell you guys what happened that night. Do you actually care, or should I just get started on "Breaking Point"?**

**Anyway... Here it is! The last chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: I Do**_

_**Hanna's POV**_

I stared at myself in the mirror. It was time. My wedding day. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I felt sick to my stomach. And yet... I couldn't have been happier.

"You almost ready honey?" My dad peeked his head in the door. The bridesmaids (AKA the girls plus Paige) were long gone by this point. Once he saw that I was dressed, he slipped all the way inside. He was holding Lea who was dressed in the most adorable light blue dress with a silver sash that matched all the bridesmaids. I smiled and kissed her on the top of her head. My dad looked down at me.

"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you sweetie," I blinked.

"Dad, let's save this conversation for later, okay?" He nodded.

"Let's go," he said.

* * *

_**Toby's POV**_

Knock knock.

I looked up from trying to fix my stupid tie.

"Come in," I said. The door opened slowly. Jenna was on the other side.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hey," I said, "What are you doing here?"

"I came... to apologize," she said. She took another step inside, "I know what I did was wrong..." Then as an afterthought, she added, "All of it," I sighed.

"How can I believe anything you say?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me," I let out a short laugh.

"Trust you?" She shrugged again, "Trust the sister who has threatened me, my fiancee, my daughter and most of my friends,"

"I've changed Toby," she said.

"And how am I supposed to believe that?"

"Remember what I said the other day?" I knew she meant when I had confronted her. Yes, it had only been a few days. Hanna and I hadn't wanted to wait any longer.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Hope is the only thing greater than fear," she said, "I know that somewhere you hope that I'm telling the truth. You hope that I've changed,"

"I hope so, but that doesn't make it true," I said. However, she was my sister, "Alright. I'll give you a chance, Jenna," she smiled. She turned on her heel.

"Oh, and good luck," she said over her shoulder. I rolled my eyes and continued fixing my suit.

* * *

_**Hanna's POV**_

I stared at the big wooden doors. The bridesmaids and the groomsmen had already gone inside. I was next. As soon as I walked through those doors, it would become real. The music started and my dad led me in. I wrapped my arm around his as we walked down the aisle. I instantly locked eyes with Toby. He was smiling at me like I was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Though, at the moment, I felt like her.

"I love you sweetie," my dad kissed the side of my head, let go of my arm and sat down. Toby took my hand and intertwined our fingers. I smiled up at him as we faced the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony," I didn't hear most of the things after that. I was too focused on Toby rubbing small circles on the back of my hand and smiling down at me.

"The couple has decided to recite their own vows," he said, "Hanna?" Toby and I turned to face each other.

"Toby," I said, "We've been on a roller coaster for the past nine months. Who would've guessed that one stupid drunken mistake would land me here with you? Not me. However, as I look back, I can't imagine life without you and Lea. So... I do," I said. He smiled even wider, his blue eyes shining.

"Hanna," he said, "How can I even follow that? I have to admit that some of these I stole from TV," everyone laughed, "But they described how I felt so... Here it goes. Hanna, I promise to love you, as you love me. To hold you tight, but not hold you back. To treat you with the respect that any man would. I would also like to say that while that night, as I told Spencer, may have been an accident... But it was no mistake. And with that I say I do," I let one tear fall down my face and blushed.

"Do you have the rings?" The priest asked. We nodded and put them on each other, "Then by the power vested in me, by the state of Pennsylvania, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride,"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Toby said. I giggled as he leaned in and kissed me.

* * *

"Hey Hanna?" I turned to see Jenna standing behind me. My face fell.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I apologized to Toby, but you deserve your own. I am so sorry for everything I've done," I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right," we were standing by the snacks at the reception. It was a more casual reception so everyone had just changed into jeans and nice shirts.

"I'm serious," she said. The look on her face told me she was, "I've never seen Toby so happy. I wouldn't trade that for anything,"

"Thanks Jenna," I said finally. Jenna smiled and pointed behind me. I turned. The dancefloor had cleared except for Toby.

"It is now time for Hanna and Toby to share their first dance as newlyweds," the DJ announced. I smiled and ran into his arms. "Ours" by Taylor Swift began playing. I smiled, thinking it was the perfect song for us. Toby seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"I love you," I said, laying my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head.

"Forever and ever,"

* * *

**A/N: I know it was short, but it was just a little way to wrap things up! Now, I'm not sure, but I might be putting up a companion to this story about that night, if so, look out for it :)**

**Next chapter will be the second Unicorn Awards!**


	10. The Unicorn Awards!

WELCOME TO… THE SEOND UNICORN AWARDS!

Yes, it is that time again! Time for the unicorn awards. For those of you who don't know, this is where I give my little speech and give out "awards" for:

-Best Review

-Most Inspirational Review

-Review that Made my Day

(and last but not least)

-Best Reviewer!

So… let's get this thing started!

Speech:

I just want to say how inspired I was by all of you. I honestly thought that no one would read this, considering it is a very unusual pairing. I am pretty sure that only me and one other person have entered stories about Tanny.  
However, you guys really seemed to enjoy it. I know I had a lot of fun writing it. As usual I have to thank my sister for getting me into writing. I also have to thank my best friend for helping me in the couple of times I had writer's block. But obviously I _have_ to thank you guys, for without you, I wouldn't have continued writing this.

Now… let's get to the awards.

First up: **Best Review!**

From "CalebandHannaForever"

"Hey. Just wanted to say I can't believe somebody would say those mean things. You don't deserve that at all. You are such a talented writer and just because they don't like your story doesn't mean they need to be rude like that. I honestly strongly dislike "Tanny" as a couple and I didn't even think I'd like the storyline of this story (this is not meant to be offensive AT ALL: keep reading) but the story is so well written that I keep reading it anyway. LOL.  
And one more thing, I love how you left them a message after they said they weren't reading your story. LOL But it's such a good story that they'll probably keep reading anyway. :) :) :)

Oh and I was really hoping that Caleb would be godfather too but I understand that it was ultimately your decision. :)"

This review literally kept me from deleting the story. I know I sounded all tough in that comment to them, but it still stung. Thank you so much.

Next: **Most Inspirational Review**

**From "Prettylittlefan"**

"Wow, lovely chapters! I really like this story and I'm excited to see where it goes next :)  
Godmother: Either Aria or Em. They seem the most motherly.  
Actually, Aria. Because she coincides with my choice for godfather.  
And godfather: Ezra. :)  
Update soon! Xoxoxo"

For some reason, this review just really sparked something in me! Thanks!

Next: **Review That Made My Day**

**This is actually just a portion from a review by " "**

"i don't want to live on this planet either, how about we go to mars ?"

I laughed so hard. My friends thought I was insane…

Finally: **Best Reviewer**

This one had me debating for a while. But it ended in a tie between…..

JoJo Sky and HarryLovesGinny09

The reason is is that both of them reviewed on almost every chapter! Plus I REALLY LOVE their usernames.

Well, that about wraps up the Unicorn Awards! Please be sure to check out some of my other stories!

TTYL,

cupcakebakingunicorns


	11. Author's Note: Companion Piece

**HEYYYYY GUYS! I just wanted to tell you that I did write a companion piece about that night! Since my friend Corner Judgment never responded, I only made it T-Rated. It's called "Skeletons in the Closet; The Origins of Lea". Hope you enjoy!**

**XOXO  
cupcakebakingunicorns **


End file.
